1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manual/automatic and cold/hot faucet with a ceramic valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With living quality upgraded by technical improvement, faucets are required not only to provide cold/hot water, but also to be installed with a sensor, such as an infrared device, so as to automatically give water as long as being induced. However, if power is out of work or exhausted, the sensor cannot be induced to provide water. In order to avoid such a condition, a manual/automatic faucet has been devised, with a control valve installed atop for being used manually to control water to flow out or not while the sensor is out of order. As the control valve must have plural passages to let water flow manually or automatically and to control the volume of cold and hot water, it has to be cast with copper, which has a poor resistance to abrasion. So the copper control valve is prone to leakage after being used for a certain period of time; it has often been complained by users. Although control valves have been made of ceramic instead of copper, they can only be shaped with one passage, unable to be applied to the manual/automatic control valve said previously.